How I Could Just Kill A Man
by xoxItalianBella
Summary: Billy finds herself pregnant after a one night stand. Piper, Phoebe and Paige are there to help her figure things out.
1. Chapter 1

How I Could Just Kill a Man

"Not again!" Billie thought to herself as she ran into the washroom and slammed the door behind her. She started vomiting into the toilet. Once she was done she sat up against the wall and put her hand against her head. She had bought a pregnancy test a few days ago, but still hasn't taken it because she was worried about the results. She got drunk at P3 a few months ago and had a one night stand with a guy she's met there a few times. She hasn't seen him since because he had left to go back in the Army to fight in the war.

"Billie…" Phoebe knocked on the door. "Piper made some breakfast, you want some?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." Billie replied and stood up. She walked over to the sink and washed her face, then grabbed a face cloth and dried it. She stared at herself in the mirror. She had bags under her eyes and was quite pale.

She walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen. She didn't say anything she just sat down next to Paige at the table.

"Hey sleepy head, are you feeling okay? You're pale." Piper asked as she poured her some orange juice.

"Yeah, fine." She replied.

Billie hasn't told anyone how she was feeling, or that she might be pregnant. She feels ashamed of herself because she's so young.

"Want some?" Phoebe asked Billie holding a plate full of pancakes.

"Huh?" Billie said as she snapped out of her day dream.

"Do you want some pancakes?" Phoebe asked again looking at her strangely.

"No thanks." Billie shook her head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paige asked "You're acting kind of weird."

Billie flashed a fake smile and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine just tired. I better get ready for school." She stood up and went upstairs.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige just stared at each other, and then just shrugged it off.

Later that night they decided to watch a movie so they all piled up on the couches in the living room.

"What movie did you rent Pheebs?" Paige asked.

"Knocked Up! I've wanted to see this movie for awhile, I heard it was good!" She said putting it in the DVD player. Billie could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Piper walked in with a bowl of popcorn. The smell of the butter was making Billie sick to her stomach. She stood up and told them she'd be right back. She could feel her heart racing.

"You're going to miss the movie!" Paige told Billie.

She started touching her forehead wiping some sweat off, "Uhh, its okay just start it without me." She said running up the stairs. She ran into the washroom for the third time that day and started to vomit. She stood up and held the corners of the sink and looked into the mirror. She looked down into the sink, turned on the water and washed her face. She walked quietly out of the washroom and into her bedroom. She opened her drawer in her nightstand and grabbed the test and walked into the washroom and locked the door. She opened the test and took a deep breath.

"That was weird." Piper said to her sisters.

"Yeah, I think I'll go check and see if she's okay." Phoebe said standing up and walking up the stairs. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Billie is everything okay in there?"

She heard sniffling. She tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Billie open the door, you're worrying me sweetie."

Billie quickly stood up and dried her tears and tried to shake it off. She opened the door and went to the sink and turned the tap on and washed her hands. Phoebe walked in and stood beside Billie and looked her in the eyes. Billie turned the water off and walked passed Phoebe and dried her hands on a towel. Phoebe turned around and looked at her.

"Were you crying?" Phoebe asked. Billie didn't look at her or move. Phoebe walked up behind her and put her hand on her back.

"Billie?"

She turned around and burst into tears in front of Phoebe. Billie put her hands on her face as tears were falling. Phoebe grabbed her and hugged her tightly and just let her cry for a minute. Phoebe patted her back then pushed her off her chest. She held her arms and looked at her. Billie still wouldn't make eye contact.

"Billie, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong so I can help you." Phoebe said concerned. Billie shook her head.

"I can't." Billie whispered.

"You can. I promise you can trust me."

Billie looked up into Phoebe's eyes, and then she closed her eyes lightly as a tear fell.

"I'm having a baby." She whispered and started sobbing. Phoebe was completely shocked and taken off guard.

"Oh my gosh. Are you sure? Is your period late?" Phoebe asked. Billie nodded.

"Come here sweetie." Phoebe said holding her arms out. Billie walked towards her and cried on her shoulder.

"I'm so scared Phoebe!" She said weeping.

"I know honey." She replied rubbing the back of her head.

"What is going on up there? They're missing the whole movie!" Piper asked Paige.

Paige shrugged, "Let's go see…" she said pausing the movie. They both walked up the stairs and heard crying coming from the washroom. Piper walked in first with Paige not far behind.

"What's going on?" Piper asked watching Phoebe comfort Billie. Phoebe looked up at her sisters, then back down to Billie.

"I think you should tell them." Phoebe told her. Billie stood up straight and wiped her tears away. She looked towards Paige and Piper and silently stood there.

"It's okay." Phoebe said placing her hand on her back.

"I'm pregnant." Billie said ashamed.

"You're pregnant!?" Paige repeated.

Billie nodded shamefully "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Piper asked. Billie nodded, "I took a test and it was positive." She replied wiping some more tears.

"Have you seen a doctor? It could be a false positive- I mean it's rare but possible." Piper said.

"No yet."

"See you don't know 100% yet. Don't work yourself up unless you know for sure."

"Yeah, and you could just be late from being so stressed about this." Phoebe added. "I'll get you an appointment with my gynecologist tomorrow and we'll take you in. For now I want you to go get some rest okay? It'll be alright, I promise."

Billie nodded, "Thanks." and left the room.

"Holy crap I can't believe it!" Paige whispered so Billie wouldn't hear.

"I know either can I." Phoebe said placing her hand on her forehead.

"I mean how could this happen, she doesn't even have a boyfriend!" Paige said.

"Paige, you don't need a boyfriend to get pregnant!" Piper said sarcastically. Paige glared at her and Piper laughed.

"You guys, she needs us right now." Phoebe said.

"I know I just can't believe it." Paige added.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours had passed since she told Phoebe, Piper and Paige the news. She was lying in bed wide awake with a few tears still running down her face. She couldn't sleep, she was terrified. She didn't know whether she should keep it or not. She didn't know if she should try to contact the father and tell him, she just didn't know. Too many thoughts were going through her mind. Just then Billie heard a light tap on her door and saw it slowly open. It was Paige.

"Hey, you're still awake?" Paige asked holding a mug in her hand.

"Yeah I can't sleep."

"Either can I. I wasn't sure if you'd still be awake or not, but I made you some tea." Paige said placing the mug on her nightstand.

"Thanks." Billie replied with a slight smile.

"Were you still crying?" Paige asked with a sympathetic smile.

Billie chuckled, "Yeah" she replied.

"It's going to be alright. You have me, Phoebe, Piper, Leo and Cole. We'll I'm not so sure about Cole…" Paige laughed "But the rest of us will help and take care of you and the baby." Paige said placing her hand on top of Billie's. Billie took hold of it and lightly squeezed it. Paige hugged her tightly.

"Okay?" Paige said releasing her hold on her and looking in her eyes.

"Okay." Billie smiled.

"Alright, now get some sleep. Phoebe got you an appointment with her doctor tomorrow morning at 10." Paige said standing up and starting to walk away. Billie nodded. Just as Paige began closing the door Billie called her.

"Paige …"

"Yeah?" She walked back in and replied.

"Can you sleep here tonight? I just don't want to be by myself."

"Yeah sure." Paige smiled and began walking to the bed.

"Thanks Paige." Billie said moving over.

"You're welcome, but if something doesn't feel right I'm out of here!" Paige joked and Billie laughed "Shut up."

" _PUSH BILLIE!" Phoebe shouted, "The baby's almost out!"_

" _I can't! I'm so tired!" Billie cried._

" _Stop pushing! The baby's stuck." The doctor told her._

" _WHAT?! GET IT OUT!" Billie shouted and began to panic._

" _Nurse page surgery, we need to perform an emergency c-section!" The doctor shouted._

" _No!" She sobbed._

" _We have to or else we could lose both you and the baby."_

" _Help me Phoebe! I'm scared!"_

" _Sorry, you have to do this on your own." Phoebe replied and disappeared._

"NO!" Billie sat up in bed sweating. Phoebe came running into the room.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Phoebe asked concerned. Billie took a deep sigh of relief.

"Yeah, just a nightmare."

"About what?" Phoebe asked sitting on the bed next to Billie.

"The baby. I was having it, and then they had to perform a c-section because the baby was stuck and you left me by myself."

"It was just a dream; you know I would never do that." Phoebe told her.

"I know. Where's Paige?"

"She went to P3 with Piper to help out. She has a band playing tonight. We actually have to leave in an hour for you appointment, why don't you get out of bed and get ready?"

"Okay, I will. I'm really nervous." Billie said.

"Don't be. They're just going to check to see if a baby's really in there, and if it is they'll make sure its growing okay. And I'll be with you the whole time."

"What if I don't want it?"

"You want to get an abortion?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"No. I don't know what I want. I'm so confused." Billie said with tears swelling in her eyes. "I don't even know if I should tell the father."

"Who is the father?"

"Some guy I met at Piper's club a few times. He was leaving to go to Iraq a few days later to fight in the war. It only happened once; I didn't think this would happen!" Billie held back her tears.

"It only takes once honey."

"I know. I just don't even know how I'd contact him if I decided to go through with it."

"Well, we'll just take it one step at a time. Start by getting ready for your appointment." Phoebe said standing up kissing the top of her head. "I made you some breakfast so don't take too long!" She said leaving the room.

"Billie we're going to be late!" Phoebe shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Billie said standing up and began running down the stairs.

"What took you so long?"

"I was sick again. Do you have a gum or a mint?"

"Yeah, here." Phoebe replied reaching into her purse and giving Billie a piece of gum.

"Thanks" Billie said as she walked out the door.

The whole car ride to the doctor's office was quiet. Billie sat day dreaming and staring at the road. When they arrived, Billie just sat in her seat as Phoebe got out of the car. She came around to Billie's side and opened the door.

"Come on honey." Phoebe said holding the door open. Billie looked at her terrified. Phoebe held her hand out and stared at Billie. Billie grabbed a hold of it as Phoebe helped her out of the car.

They walked into the doctor's office and Phoebe told her that she would tell the receptionist that she was there. Billie sat in one of the empty chairs in the waiting room. She held her coat over her stomach and looked down at the ground. Phoebe walked over to Billie and told her that the doctor was ready to see her now. Billie stood up and began walking towards the nurse.

"Alright follow me Ms. Jenkins." The nurse began walking down a hallway.

"I want my friend to come with me." Billie stopped her.

"Alright no problem, I just need you to change into a gown first then I'll call her to come in okay?" The nurse smiled.

"Okay." Billie said looking at Phoebe.

"Don't worry, I'll be right here waiting."

"Alright, follow me!" The nurse told Billie, she and Billie walked down the hallway into a room.

"Your gown in on the examination table, be sure to remove your undergarments. I'll wait out here let me know when you're finished."

"Okay, thank you." Billie replied walking in the room. She walked next to the table and began undressing herself and putting the gown on. She opened the door and told the nurse she finished.

"Excellent! I'll go call your friend for you now. Just have a seat on the table." She said and went to go get Phoebe. Billie sat on the table and began swinging her legs. Just then Phoebe walked in and sat on a chair.

"The doctor will be with you shortly!" She smiled and left the room. Billie began looking at pregnancy pictures hanging on the walls. Phoebe watched her as they heard a light tap on the door.

"Billie Jenkins…?" The doctor said walking in the room with a chart in her hand.

"Yes, hi." Billie said.

"Hi I'm Dr. Montgomery! Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hi Phoebe, how are you?"

"Not too bad, yourself?" Phoebe smiled.

"I'm fine, is this one of your sisters?"

"She may as well be!" Phoebe laughed, Dr. Montgomery and Billie joined her.

"Alright what can I do for you Billie?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"I took a home pregnancy test yesterday and it came out positive."

"Okay, well let's have a look!" Dr. Montgomery said placing the chart down on the counter and putting her gloves on.

"I need you to lie back and put your feet in the stirrups." She said sliding a stool over to the bottom of the table so she could examine Billie. She placed a drape on top of her legs. Phoebe got up and stood next to Billie.

"I'm going to insert a speculum with a little camera, it might be a little cold." Dr. Montgomery said. Billie nodded. Dr. Montgomery looked at the ultrasound machine beside her and began inserting the speculum.

"Okay there's the cervix, and the uterus…see that that dark sack? It's the amniotic sack. Right there in the middle is the embryo. Do you see that little flicker? It's a heartbeat. You're definitely pregnant!" She smiled at Billie. Phoebe looked down to Billie who began to sob. She placed her hand on her head. Billie placed her hand on top of her mouth and cried.

"We can go over your options and concerns." Dr. Montgomery stated "First of all are you planning on keeping the baby?"

"I have to, it's an innocent life. I should've been more responsible." Billie started wiping some tears. She took her legs out of the stirrups and sat up.

"Okay, well if you feel like you are not ready to raise a child you could always put your baby up for adoption." Dr. Montgomery added "There are hundreds of couples waiting for a baby to adopt." Billie shook her head.

"I don't think I could do that. I can't imagine someone else raising my child."

"Okay. Well you have some time to think about your options. You're only about 9 or 10 weeks." Dr. Montgomery added. Billie nodded and wiped some tears away. Dr. Montgomery handed her a tissue.

"Thank you." Billie said.

"Well for today we're done. I'm going to need to see you again in the next week or so. If you have any questions or concerns, you can call anytime." Dr. Montgomery said with a comforting smile.

"Okay." Billie replied.

"Thank you Dr. Montgomery, we'll see you soon." Phoebe smiled slightly. She nodded and left the room and closed the door.

Phoebe and Billie pulled up in the driveway to their house. They both got out of the car and began walking up the steps to the door. Billie's eyes were puffy and red from crying. Phoebe rubbed her back and opened the door. Just as they stepped in Piper and Paige came running out of the kitchen.

"So how did it go?" Piper asked Billie.

Billie shrugged, "I'm pregnant." She looked down to the floor.

"About 9-10 weeks." Phoebe added. Piper and Paige had an upsetting look on their faces.

"Well, at least we know for sure now." Piper said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go lay down for awhile. I'm really tired." Billie said gloomily.

"Okay honey, we're down here if you need us. Just call." Paige added. Billie nodded and walked up the stairs into her bedroom. She closed the door as tears began pouring down her face once again. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She sniffled and looked down to her stomach and placed her hand on top.

 _How could this have happened?!_ She thought to herself.

"What am I supposed to do?" Billie whispered to herself rubbing her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Week 12:

About two weeks had passed since Billie found out she was pregnant. She thought a lot during that time, and she realized she couldn't forgive herself if she aborted it or if she gave it up for adoption. She was keeping it. Billie was terrified out of her mind, but she knew it was the best thing to do for her. She got up out of bed and walked downstairs. She saw Piper, Phoebe and Paige having some coffee at the table in the dining room.

"Hey, good morning. Did you have a good sleep?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Billie replied. It was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Good." Paige said sipping on her coffee.

"I'm keeping it." Billie blurted out. They all stared at her and began to listen.

"I thought about it a lot, I know you shouldn't make such a life changing decision in a short amount of time, but I know it's the right thing to do for me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself otherwise. I know it'll be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do and that my life will change drastically but I think I can do it with the help of you guys. I've never cried so much or been so scared in my life but it's the right thing to do. I know it is." She said with tears in her eyes worrying about their reaction.

"Of course we're going to help you Billie." Phoebe said placing her hand on top of Billie's.

"You're being really mature about this. I'm proud of you. You're going to be a great mother." Piper said smiling. Billie smiled and felt some relief.

"That is so weird hearing you say that." Billie chuckled a little.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Me…being a mother. It's just weird hearing it."

"Well in a few months that's what you're going to be." Paige smiled.

"I know, how crazy is this? I mean look at this…" Billie stood up and lifted her shirt slightly to reveal her little baby bump "I just noticed this morning, like it happened overnight or something."

They all giggled.

"You don't even look pregnant; it just looks like you had a big lunch." Piper laughed.

"Well I sure feel it. I'm just happy most of the morning sickness is gone."


	4. Chapter 4

Week 16:

A few weeks had passed and Billie was getting more and more excited about becoming a mother. Piper had taken her in to the doctor's office to make sure everything is going good with the baby. Billie was lying on the examination table. The doctor lifted her shirt and put some gel on her tummy and began searching for the baby on the ultrasound. All the sudden the sound of the heartbeat filled the room.

"You hear that? That's the baby's heartbeat." Dr. Montgomery smiled.

"Oh my god." Billie said staring at the screen and listening to the little heart pump. Tears filled her eyes. "Wow, this is amazing!"

Piper smiled, "I know isn't it? I felt exactly like this the first time I heard Wyatt's."

"Everything looks great! Do you want to know the sex?" Dr. Montgomery said printing out a picture of the baby from the ultrasound.

"No, I want it to be a surprise." She handed the ultrasound photo to Billie, and she had a smile from ear to ear.

"That's my baby." She said.

"That's your baby." Piper repeated and smiled.

"You're measuring at about 16 weeks so you have another 5 months to go! Have you felt the baby moving yet?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"No not yet. Is that bad?"

"Not at all. Especially if it's your first pregnancy, some women don't experience it until there about 22 weeks along."

"I've been getting a little cramping, is that normal?"

"Has there been any bleeding?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"No, just cramps." Billie replied.

"Yes, that's normal. It's just your uterus stretching to fit your growing baby!" She smiled. "Nothing to be worried about."

"Okay good. I was a little worried." Billie told the doctor.

"It's 100% normal." She replied. "So you're next appointment will be next month. Don't forget to schedule it. Other than that you are free to go!" Dr. Montgomery said.

"Okay, I'll be sure to make an appointment! Thanks Dr. Montgomery." Billie said happily and held her ultrasound picture.

"You're very welcome. See you soon!" She said as she left the room.

"I can't wait to show Phoebe and Paige this!" Billie said excitedly to Piper holding up the ultrasound picture.

"Well let's go!" Piper said as they both left the office and headed home.

"Phoebe! Paige! Come here!" Billie shouted as she walked into the manor. They both came down the stairs.

"Look what I have!" Billie held up the ultrasound picture proudly.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe and Paige both shouted and grabbed the picture. Billie and Piper both laughed.

Week: 20

"This is the best show ever!" Billie said shoving a bunch of popcorn in her mouth.

"I know I love Grey's Anatomy!" Phoebe replied. Piper and Paige were working at P3 that night while Phoebe and Billie were just being lazy and watching some television until they got home. They've become a lot closer since she's gotten pregnant. Billie really depends on her since she doesn't have the father of her baby in her life right now.

"WHOA." Billie shouted and jumped up with her hand on her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?!" Phoebe asked concerned. Billie smiled.

"The baby…it just kicked. I've never felt this before. It's moving like crazy feel!" Billie grabbed Phoebe's hand and placed it on her belly.

"Wow!" Phoebe giggled. "You've got a little soccer player in there I think!"

Billie smiled, "It feels so strange and amazing all at the same time."

"It is amazing." Phoebe said.

"It's just so real, I can't believe it." Billie said overjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Week 28:

"My legs are cramping so bad!" Billie whined lying on the couch "This kid is killing me…and making me fat!" Phoebe walked into the room and lifted Billie's legs, sat down and put them on top of her lap. She began massaging her legs.

"Better?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, thank you Phoebe. What would I do without you?" Billie smiled and placed her hand on her belly.

"Nothing." Phoebe giggled. Just then the doorbell rang. Billie and Phoebe both looked at each other. Then they both shouted "Paige! The door!"

"You guys are lazy!" Paige walked past the living room grumpily as the girls chuckled. She opened the door and saw a tall handsome man holding flowers.

"Hi." Paige said.

"Hi, does Billie still live here?" He asked. Billie and Phoebe both looked at each other puzzled.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Jason, a friend of Billie's. It's been awhile since I've seen her. I left for Iraq a few months ago. Is she home?" He asked. Billie's face drained and turned white. Phoebe looked at her still confused. Billie pointed to her belly to show her that's the guy who got her pregnant.

"Oh my gosh!" Phoebe mouthed to Billie.

"Tell him I'm not home! Hurry!" Billie whispered to Phoebe as she jumped up and ran to the door.

"Hi!" Phoebe said "Billie isn't home right now, but I'll give her the flowers and tell her you stopped by!" Phoebe grabbed the flowers "Okay bye!" Phoebe shut the door. Paige looked at her confused. Billie walked out of the living room.

"Is he gone?" She whispered.

"Yeah, these are for you." Phoebe said handing her the flowers.

"Am I the only one who doesn't understand what's going on?" Paige asked annoyed.

"That's the baby's father Paige!"

"Oh my god! What's he doing here?!" Paige asked.

"I don't know, but he can't see me like this!" Billie shouted.

"Well you're going to have to eventually tell him Billie. It is his baby." Paige added.

"I can't! Oh my god what am I going to do? I'm freaking out!" Billie began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down it's not good for the baby. Let's go sit down." Phoebe suggested.

"OW!" Billie shouted and leaned over and clutched her stomach.

"What is it?!" Phoebe asked and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"I don't know, it hurts!" Billie cried.

"I'll call 911!" Paige said as she ran to the phone.

"Sweetie just breathe. Let's move to the couch." Phoebe said guiding her towards the living room.

"It hurts Phoebe! I think I'm in labor!" Billie squeezed her hand.

"Just breathe." Phoebe said trying to make her stay calm even though she was panicking also on the inside.

"What's going on?!" Piper came running down the stairs when she heard the yelling.

"She thinks she's in labor." Phoebe told her concerned. Piper walked up to Billie and sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"It's probably just Braxton Hicks contractions. It's a little early for labor. Just try to relax." Piper told Billie.

"What's that?" Billie asked trying to catch her breath.

"It's contractions in your uterus just preparing you for the real thing. I had them with Wyatt. Some women don't even feel them."

"They're on the way!" Paige came running into the room.

"Everything's going to be okay. Stay calm or the pain will be worse." Piper said. About five minutes later the ambulance showed up. Paige ran to open the door. Two paramedics came into the living room towards Billie.

"Hi Ma'am, what's going on?" The female paramedic asked.

"I think I'm in labor, I'm having bad pains in my lower abdomen." Billie told her concerned.

"When was your last doctor's appointment?"

"A couple of days ago."

"Where you dilated at all?"

"No. OWW!" Billie shouted.

"Okay I'm going to get you to lie down so I can examine you." She told Billie helping her lay back.

"We'll wait in the other room." Phoebe said.

"No! Stay here, I'm scared." Billie had tears in her eyes. Phoebe walked up to her and held her hand. The other paramedic came in with a kit and gave it to the woman. She opened the kit and put some gloves on.

"I'm going to check you now okay?"

Billie nodded.

"You don't seem to be dilated at all. Have you had any bleeding? And has the baby not moved as much today?"

"No bleeding, and the baby was kicking normally." Billie told her.

"Okay, what you're experiencing is called Braxton Hicks contractions. It can be caused if you are dehydrated so drink lots and lots of water. Stress can make them worse as well. There isn't anything we can do for them besides drink lots of water and try laying on your left side for about an hour. But if the pain continues I want you to time the how long it lasts and how often the pain comes in between them. If the pain continues to come more often and longer you're in labor but I don't think that's what's going on here. I'm going to check the baby's heart rate to see if it's in any distress." She said grabbing her ultrasound. She lifted Billie's shirt and placed some gel on it. She began searching for the heartbeat.

"Baby isn't in any distress. Normal heart rate."

"Thank god!" Paige said.

"Just have a few big glasses of water and go lay down on your left side for awhile. You should feel better after that." The woman said.

"Okay." Billie said with a scared look on her face still. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said and the paramedics left. Piper came into the room with a big glass of water and she handed it to Billie.

"Drink the whole thing and then go lay down." Piper told her. Billie drank the water and laid down on the couch on her left side. After about ten minutes she started feeling better, besides thinking of what to do about Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

Week 32:

Billie has been screening all of Jason phone calls since he's shown up at the manor. She didn't know if she should tell him that it's his baby, or to just ignore him until he gets the point and not tell him that he's the father. Just then her phone rang. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID; it was Jason.

"There he is again." Billie told Phoebe.

"Why don't you just answer it?" She replied.

"Because then he's going to want to see me. I don't know how to tell him about this" Billie said pointing to her belly, "or if I even should tell him."

"I think you should sweetie. I mean I don't know him but he seems to be interested in you. He keeps calling. I know it'll be a shock but I think he'll come around he seems like a decent guy. I know if it was me I'd want to know." Phoebe told her.

"Yeah, but what if he gets angry? I mean I don't know him that well. We only met a few times."

"Well then you tell him he doesn't have to be a part of the baby's life. That you just thought he should know."

"I don't know."

"Well, give it some more thought. You know what's best for your baby."

"I guess." Billie shrugged. Phoebe chuckled. "You'll do the right thing, I know you. But I have a lunch date with Cole so I better get ready." Phoebe said standing up.

"Okay." Billie replied. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh my gosh he's early! Can you get it? I don't want him to see me until I'm ready." Phoebe said running up the stairs. Billie laughed, "Yeah I got it, hurry up." She got up and opened the door slightly and saw it was Jason.

"Billie…" Jason said as she slammed the door in his face. She put her back against the door and held the doorknob.

"Come on Billie, open the door. I just want to talk to you."

"Go away!" Billie replied.

"Please, can't we just talk? I want to tell you that the night we were together before I left meant something to me. I couldn't stop thinking about you while I was in Iraq. Please talk to me." Jason pleaded. Billie had tears running down her face.

"I'll stand out here all day if that's what it'll take for you to talk to me." Jason said sitting down on the cement next to the door. Phoebe came down the stairs and walked towards Billie. She heard everything that was going on.

"Just get it over with. I promise you'll feel so much better once you get it out." Phoebe said consolingly. Billie nodded and wiped some tears away. Phoebe smiled a little and gave her a quick hug. Billie moved over slightly as Phoebe opened the door and stepped outside. Jason quickly jumped up.

"Please can I talk to Billie?"

"If you say or do anything to upset her I will hurt you. Remember that." Phoebe said as Cole pulled up to the house.

"I won't, I promise." Jason replied as Phoebe began walking down the stairs to the car. Jason pushed the door open slowly.

"Billie?" He called out.

"Hi." Billie said standing with her arms crossed on top of her belly. Jason looked stunned and confused.

"Hi." He said staring at her belly then back to her face.

"You're pregnant?" He asked confused.

"Yeah."

"Oh." He nodded. "Have you been ignoring me because your boyfriend would get mad?"

"No. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh…then why didn't you want to talk to me?" He asked still staring at her stomach.

"I have to talk to you Jason, let's go sit down in the living room." Billie said as she began walking towards the couch. He followed and sat on the couch a bit of a distance away. Billie smiled slightly and said "Nice to see your hair grew back."

"Is that what you needed to tell me? That you're glad my hair has grown back?" He asked and turned to face Billie and laughed.

"No. This is just really hard for me to say…" Billie said seriously as tears swelled in her eyes. Jason moved closer and rubbed her back.

"It's okay. Just tell me."

A tear fell from her eye. She quickly wiped it away and said "You're the father of the baby."

He took his hand off her back and said "What?!"

"This baby is yours"

"What do you mean? How could it be mine? I haven't been here in a few months!" He shouted.

"Well I'm 8 months pregnant, and you're the only guy I've been with around that time!" Billie shouted back with tears streaming down her face. "Do you think I wanted this to happen?!"

He placed his hand over his mouth. He was in complete shock, but he knew that it made sense. Billie placed her hands over her face and sobbed. Jason looked over to Billie and watched her cry; tears began to fill in his eyes as well. He grabbed her and hugged her as they cried together. They didn't move for about ten minutes, so many thoughts were going through his head. It was silent that whole time. After he thought for sometime he finally said "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you just found out." Jason apologized and placed his head on top of hers. "But why didn't you tell me a month ago when I had gotten back?"

"I was scared. We don't know each other very well and I didn't know how you would react." Billie replied clutching the back of his shirt in her hand.

"I'm scared too" he said pulling her off his chest and looking into her eyes. He grabbed the sides of her head and said "But I'm going to be here for you, and the baby. I promise, it'll all be alright." Jason kissed her forehead, and wiped her tears away. He placed his hand on her belly; they both looked down at it. The baby kicked, "Whoa!" Jason said surprised. Billie looked at him and he looked back and smiled. She joined him and looked deep into his blue eyes and kissed him and ran her fingers through his dark brown hair.


	7. Chapter 7

Week 34:

Since Jason had found out he was going to be a father, he has been visiting Billie every single day and also sleeps over sometimes. He's gotten really close to her and the rest of the family. Billie, Paige, Piper and Phoebe were all sitting in the living room talking about the baby and how soon it'll be there.

"You know I'm really starting to change my mind about this." Billie said.

"Well it's too late now!" Piper laughed.

"Look how huge I am! How the hell is the baby going to get out?" Billie asked worried.

"Speaking of birth! I got you this babe…maybe it'll ease your worries." Jason said grabbing a movie out of his coat and handing it to Billie.

"The Miracle of Childbirth?" Billie looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah! I thought you ladies could watch it together while us guys go out."

"Sounds like fun…" Phoebe said sarcastically.

"I don't know if it'll ease my worries or make me panic more but thanks I guess." Billie replied and placed the DVD down. Jason picked it up and placed it in the DVD player.

"Enjoy girls! We'll see you later." Jason said giving a quick smooch to Billie and then leaving with Cole, Henry and Leo. Piper leaned over to the coffee table and grabbed the remote.

"You're in for a surprise!" Piper laughed.

"Great. I'm freaking out as it is!" Billie frowned. Phoebe leaned on Billie and hugged her.

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" Phoebe said as the video started. Paige nibbled on her thumb nail as the movie went on.

"Oh my god!" Billie shouted holding her hand on top of her mouth as she watched in horror. Phoebe patted her leg.

Paige squeezed her eyes shut. "I am never having sex again! This is horrible!"

"You were with me when I had Wyatt!" Piper added.

"But I didn't see anything; I just held your hand!" Paige replied.

"I don't want to do this! How do I get out of it?!" Billie asked.

"You don't have much of a choice, but don't worry we'll be there." Phoebe said.

"No! I can't!" Billie told them.

"Honey, I'm going to be completely honest with you. It hurts like hell but in the end it's worth all the pain." Piper tried to calm her down.

"I'm really scared though!"

"It's scary giving birth, but it's a completely natural process. You're going to be okay." Piper said.

"Yeah, and you'll have a little baby in the end of it all." Phoebe smiled.

"We'll since you're so brave why don't you do it for me then?!" Billie said to Phoebe.

"No thanks, the stork is going to bring mine." Phoebe laughed as well as Paige and Piper.

"This sucks." Billie frowned and rubbed her swollen belly.

"You'll be fine. Piper survived." Paige giggled.

"I guess." Billie shrugged "But what if it gets stuck?! I'm not the biggest person."

"It won't don't worry, and even if it does they have very skilled surgeons and they'll do an emergency c-section. But if your doctor thought it wouldn't fit, they would've scheduled a c-section awhile ago."

"She's right sweetie." Phoebe replied.

"I know, I'm just panicking because it's getting closer and closer and I know I have to do it soon."

"I know but the flip side of fear is excitement so let's get excited!" Piper said happily.


End file.
